


Patience

by SoftlyTea



Series: Skyrim Kink Meme [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Female Friendship, Platonic Sex, Skyrim Kink Meme, more fluff than sex to be honest, sex between friends, slight tipsiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftlyTea/pseuds/SoftlyTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brelyna is not particularly good at timekeeping. Ysolda is not particularly good at patience. But what's a month between good friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> A silly, lighthearted and as yet scarcely edited little fill for [this little piece of cuteness](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5232.html?thread=12697968#t12697968) on the Skyrim Kink Meme. Thank you, OP, for introducing me to a pairing I never knew I wanted in my life.
> 
> With apologies to the Khajiit, and thanks to Gandalf for reaching out from Middle Earth to lend me a line of dialogue. Thanks also to the authors of two delightful Brelyna-as-kitten fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4260921) and [here](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3288.html?thread=2213848#t2213848). 
> 
> This is also a bit of an experiment. I am usually utterly unable to write quickly. This was written quickly - for me, at least. I'm musing about conducting a small experiment in which I write a 500-word minific a day for a month and post it no matter how crap I believe it to be, and I think this might be my way of easing into it. 
> 
> Bethesda owns all.
> 
> Comments welcome :)

Ysolda frowned at her tankard of ale moodily. Nothing was going right. Her last deal with the Khajiiti traders had left her out of luck, out of pocket, and out of ideas, and she had a sneaking suspicion that Ulag wasn't going to be showing up with her sleeping tree sap any time soon, either. 

And then there was Brelyna, or rather, there Brelyna was _not_. Brelyna, that irritating, scatter-brained, flaky, forgetful, ~~gorgeous~~ little mage who said she'd be in Whiterun before the week was out, and that had been a _month_ ago. A whole month, in which time the snows had thawed, the Gildergreen was flowering in the main square, trade with those furry tricksters had picked up once more after the long winter, and there was no sign of her.

If Ysolda didn't know better, she might have been worried. As it was, she realised begrudgingly that she had probably just got overly-engrossed in a particularly interesting book for weeks on end, or accidentally turned herself into a kitten again, or any number of delightfully Brelyna-ish things. She also realised, equally begrudgingly, that these were the things that had so endeared her to the little Dunmer in the first place.

It was in the midst of these musings that warm hands covered her eyes and a singsong little murmur of 'guess who?' cut through the hubbub of the Bannered Mare. 

Ysolda's heart leapt, and she grinned. 

'Oh, I don't know. Could it be Ri'saad? No, you aren't furry enough. You'll have to tell me, I'm afraid.' 

The hands were removed from her eyes, and a smiling Brelyna dropped into the vacant seat opposite her, cheerful and vivacious and, most importantly, present.

'Hello! How are you?' 

Ysolda's mild irritation of earlier had entirely melted away. 'So much better for seeing you. You're late.' The admonishment was tempered with a grin.

'A mage is never late. She arrives precisely when she means to,' Brelyna informed her.

'Suuuure. What was it this time, Brelyna? A fascinating alchemical reaction? A book you couldn't put down for weeks? Alteration gone wrong?'

Brelyna pouted. 'If you _must_ know, I was on an expedition to a Nordic ruin, and we found something quite interesting, and then Tolfdir asked me to write a report on it, and I really need a drink. Wait there.'

'I've waited a month, what's a minute more?' Ysolda smirked. 

There was something endearing about a Dunmer poking their tongue out at you, she thought.

The next couple of hours passed in mead-drenched companionship, accompanied by the less-than-dulcet tones of Mikael's vocal offerings. Brelyna listened sympathetically to Ysolda's tale of Khajiiti trickery, and was able to cheer her up with accounts of experiments gone hilariously wrong and the latest gossip from the College. When Brelyna did a very convincing impression of Ancano, in particular, Ysolda laughed loudly enough to turn heads.

Thus the evening wore on, until both women were beginning to feel the effects of the mead.

'Urgh,' Brelyna proclaimed upon draining the dregs of her fourth, 'Everything's gone all fuzzy. Want to go for a walk?'

Ysolda assented, and the two women made their slightly weaving way down the street and out of the main gates, arm in arm. It was a wonderful night for a stroll, the aurora painting the sky a breathtaking array of reds and greens, the chill of winter lost to spring's mildness, and the twin moons bathing everything in a soft glow. If the friends' chatter and occasional raucous laughter spoiled the mood somewhat, well, no-one was around to complain about it.

Presently, the two found themselves on a moss-covered rocky outcrop overlooking the plains.

'Wow,' Brelyna remarked, 'you can see for miles here! Wheee!' and she attempted to give a little twirl which ended, predictably, in disaster. 'Oops... fell over.'

'So you did,' remarked an amused Ysolda, and was just about to seat herself beside the giggling form of her mead-addled friend when the mage snuck out a hand with surprising alacrity, grabbed Ysolda round the ankle, and pulled.

'Now you can see the aurora too! Look!' Brelyna's outstretched hand was wavering slightly. 'Hee hee... my fingers are floating...'

Ysolda rolled her eyes fondly and stretched out next to her friend. It was very beautiful, she conceded.

'Hey, let's play a game. What would you do if... if a dragon attacked right now?'

Ysolda grinned. 'Scream and run and let you do your fancy mage-stuff. What would you do if-' she thought for a moment, then remembered one of their earlier conversations with a wicked grin, 'if Ancano professed his undying love for you?'

Brelyna gave a scandalised little shriek and prodded Ysolda in the ribs. 'What, after I'd finished throwing up? Turn him into a mudcrab and throw him in the Sea of Ghosts, probably. Urgh! You don't play nice!'

Ysolda felt smug. 'Your turn. Or do you want a moment to fantasise in peace?'

The glare Brelyna shot her was ruined by the lopsided grin she was incapable of suppressing. 

'You are such a bitch, you know that? Okay, fine. What would you do if... if... if the Dragonborn found out that you still have that mammoth tusk he got you for the Khajiiti traders under your bed?'

Now it was Ysolda's turn to be scandalised. 'What are you implying? I thought you mages were supposed to be all sheltered and innocent!' 

Brelyna sniggered in a way that was neither sheltered nor innocent. 'Stop evading the question.' 

'I'd smack him over the head with it, that's what. Honestly, you're such a degenerate.'

The two lapsed into an amused silence for a moment, both admiring the colours playing in the sky above them.

It was Brelyna who finally spoke.

'Ysolda...' 

'Hmm...?'

'I know it's not my turn, but can I ask you something anyway? You can take two turns later to make up for it.'

The Dunmer's voice, though still mead-laced, had an undertone of seriousness that made Ysolda realise that she probably wasn't quite that drunk after all. 'Sure. I was running out of ideas anyway.'

Brelyna turned to look at her friend, propping herself up on one elbow.

'What would you do if I kissed you right now?'

Ysolda's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

'I don't think I can answer that, Brelyna,' she replied. 'Perhaps you should do it and find out.' 

Brelyna smiled, a little shyly. 

'Alright, maybe I will,' and with that she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ysolda's. It was sweet, chaste and over far too soon, but Brelyna would have her answer. 

'Well?' 

Ysolda licked her lips, tasting mead, narrowed her eyes and pretended to be deep in thought. 'Well... I think I would ask you to do it again.'

This time, the kiss was decidedly un-chaste.

'Gods, Brelyna,' Ysolda remarked as her friend drew back to catch breath, a dark flush staining her ashen cheeks and her eyes sparkling scarlet, 'I didn't think you-'

'Your turn.'

Ysolda looked dazed. She brought her fingers up to her lips absent-mindedly, noting that the Dunmer looked rather pleased with herself.

'I don't want to play anymore. I would much rather continue this intriguing conversation you have just begun,' and with that, Ysolda pulled Brelyna into her arms and rolled on top of her, eagerly seeking her lips once more. 

The Dunmer gave a happy little noise and surrendered to Ysolda's explorations of her mouth. 

'So I heard a rumour,' murmured Ysolda breathlessly between kisses trailing along her jawline, 'about ears. Specifically, merish ears.' 

'...you did?' Brelyna had wanted to sound sultry, but unfortunately Ysolda had chosen that moment to nibble gently on her earlobe, so it came out more as a strangled squeak. 

'Yes. I heard that they were very-' Brelyna writhed as a curious tongue flicked against the most sensitive tip - 'sensitive.'

'They... oh, by _Azura_ … are, yes, very sensitive.'

'I see. Intriguing. And what is it exactly that it does to you?'

A sound something akin to a growl escaped the Dunmer’s throat as she grasped Ysolda's arms and rolled her onto her back. 'Do you want me to show you?'

 _Dibella's love,_ Ysolda thought, _the little Dunmer has a hidden side._

'Uh-uh, sweetling. I hadn't finished with your ear, and as a mage, you should know all about the importance of not leaving experiments unfinished.'

Brelyna smirked, but then something seemed to occur to her, and her gaze clouded suddenly. 'I- Ysolda, what are we doing?'

'What do you mean? What's wrong?'

'I just wanted to make sure that - well, I've wanted this for a while, but I...'

Ysolda reached up to stroke Brelyna's face tenderly. 

'It's alright. We're friends, right? We don't need to do anything you don't want to, we can go back to talking about Ancano and mammoth tusks,' (Brelyna snorted derisively at this), 'And whatever happens, nothing needs to change between us if you don't want it to. But for what it's worth, you are an utterly gorgeous creature and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you too.' 

Brelyna smiled shyly and bent to press a kiss against Ysolda's lips. 'Then my ears are yours to experiment with as you wish.'

This time, Ysolda's touches were light, gentle, almost questioning. The Dunmer's sighs of pleasure encouraged her, however, and when a small hand rose to caress the swell of her breasts under her bodice, she responded with a moan of her own. 

'Ysolda,' the mage breathed in answer, 'it isn't fair that I should have all the fun here, is it?,' and she gently pushed Ysolda down onto her back and began to push her skirts up. 

'Are you sure you've got enough fabric going on here?' she grumbled, as seemingly endless blue cloth rolled back from shapely calves and thighs.

Ysolda smirked. 'Says you. Robes _and_ trousers? A little excessive.'

As if to prove a point, Brelyna unfastened her trousers and shimmied out of them. 'No.' 

'Urgh, you're infuriating. Come here.' 

And then, all misgivings were forgotten as lips met, limbs tangled, and all Ysolda could think was how much better it would be to get Brelyna home to her bed where she could strip her and lay her out on warm cotton sheets and enjoy her properly, but neither seemed capable of stopping. And besides, the look on Brelyna’s moonlit face as Ysolda’s gentle fingers found their way into her smallclothes to stroke over damp curls and velvety warmth was almost painfully beautiful. She hardly had time to appreciate the sight, however, before Brelyna had responded in kind, stroking against her clit with gentle insistence until Ysolda’s breath was ragged in her throat and her moans of pleasure ran in a delicious counterpoint to her lover’s.

‘Fuck, you’ve done this before,’ Ysolda bit out as a particularly delicious shudder rippled through her.

Even without merish sensitivity, Brelyna’s breathy laugh against her ear made her shiver. ‘Would you believe me if I told you you were wrong?’

Ysolda’s eyes snapped open at that, but quickly shut again as the mage’s fingers picked up the pace. ‘N-no.’

‘Well, it’s true,’ murmured Brelyna, pausing to nibble Ysolda’s neck, ‘but perhaps I should tell you my secret...’

(Ysolda could only manage a moan in response, as the waves of pleasure built to an almost unbearable height and she hazily registered her own hand movements becoming haphazard as her building release threatened to overwhelm her...)

Brelyna’s voice had dropped to a whisper, ‘...I’m touching you in the way I always imagine doing when I touch myself and think of you.’

The combination of Brelyna's admission, her warm breath tickling her ear and the delicious touch of relentlessly dexterous fingers pushed Ysolda over the brink on which she had been teetering, and she clung to the Dunmer as the tension broke in a flood of warmth. She was dimly aware of the woman beside her arching into her touch before crying out in ecstasy as well and collapsing into her arms.

They looked at each other, then, as if for the first time – faces flushed, twigs and bits of leaves tangled in tousled hair, and it seemed the most natural thing in the world to laugh.

‘Well, that was unexpected,’ Brelyna grinned, giving her friend a fond squeeze and picking a piece of bark out of her hair.

Ysolda caught Brelyna’s hand, kissed it. ‘Unexpected but not at all unwelcome. You owe me two answers, by the way.’

Scarlet eyes narrowed in confusion.

‘For the game. You said I could take two turns. So first, what would you do if I asked you to stay with me tonight, and second, what would you do if I suggested we do this again?’

Brelyna squeezed her hand in the gloom.

‘Too easy. Let’s go. You’ll get your answers back in Whiterun.’

Ysolda could be patient. From the way Brelyna's hand nestled in hers as they made their way back to the city, she would bet her next trade deal that she knew what her answers would be.


End file.
